Principio de Incertidumbre
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [GSR] Todos sabemos que Gil Grissom llamó a Sara Sidle para que fuese a trabajar a Las Vegas. ¿Por qué ella aceptó tan rápido?. C2: ¿Por qué él la llamó a ella?. C3: Lo que sucede ahora, cinco años después.
1. Principio de Incertidumbre

N/A Actualizada: Rebuscando en un montón de disketes y CDs encontré esto, que aparentemente fue escrito post-Snakes… Y bueno, como no tengo inspiración para algo nuevo, pongo algo viejo (ahora solo me falta algo azul ¬¬)…  
Dedicatoria: a Paly, a Lau y a Tina que son de las personitas más importantes de mi vida. (Como el Brui).

N/A: Me pareció que alguien debía responder la pregunta retórica de Sara en Snakes (5x12)… Y una canción de Ismael Serrano (origen del título) ayudo mucho…

* * *

_**Principio de Incertidumbre  
**_

"…_y encuentres el mercurio  
de mi voz empapando tu contestador…"  
__-Ismael Serrano, Principio de Incertidumbre.  
_

Sara Sidle. Joven. Bonita. Inteligente. Brillante, mejor dicho brillante. Graduada primera en su clase. Física en Harvard. Especialización forense. ¿Dije que era brillante?... Trabajaba, desde que se había graduado, en el CSI de San Francisco. Y, de apoco, su vida se había vuelto una monotonía en tonos grises. Pero a ella no le preocupaba. Era muy joven para preocuparse.  
Y esa mañana, recién llegada de un turno doble por culpa de un homicidio eterno, no era nada distinta.  
Sara entró a su departamento. Todo estaba en silencio y caminó hasta la cocina pasando por alto cualquier costumbre.  
Puso a hacer café, lleno una jarra con agua y se dispuso a regar las plantas de su casa, su única y mejor compañía. Pasando por la mesada noto que la lucecita roja de su contestador titilaba.  
Un mensaje. A ella no le dejaban mensajes.  
Apretó el botón de play.  
-…¿Sara Sidle?... Te habla Gil Grissom me enteré que te graduaste hace poco y me gustaría proponerte venir a trabajar a Las Vegas. Un puesto…  
Sara no tenía idea de que decía el mensaje después del "habla Gil Grissom". No oía de ese hombre desde hacía como dos años, no que hubiese esperado un llamado o un mail, estamos hablando de Gil Grissom. Pero lo que menos esperaba era una llamada telefónica.  
Unas doce veces más escuché el mismo mensaje, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que en si decía, más bien escuchando la voz que la había hipnotizado hacía unos años en un seminario.  
La mente de Sara viajo a cuando era una estudiante en mitad de su carrera que por casualidad había leído la sobre un seminario de Entomología Forense, y la curiosidad la había conducido ahí. Ella recordaba el montón de estudiantes que empezaron y como terminaron convirtiéndose en no más de 10. Recordaba cuando él entro. Tranquilo, como un fantasma, sin que nadie lo notase hasta que el llamo la atención. También recordaba haberlo visto escaparse de los demás seminaristas, y verlo sentarse en una esquina apartada del viejo café del campus a leer algún libro con la palabra "forense" en él.  
Ella sonrió. Su recuerdo favorito de todos esos que duraban una semana o menos, era el que la involucraba a ella, a Grissom, a una noche caminando por el campus y a una explicación sobre mariposas. Mariposas.  
Sara sonrió. Ella había dicho por casualidad que…

…_-Son bellísimas- una joven Sara Sidle sonrió- Cuando tienen colores y diseños en las alas.  
__-Nunca me había fijado.  
__-¿En serio?  
__-Siempre me parecieron interesantes, no me había detenido es eso. Y si viene de vos, Sara, se que es una sabia observación.  
__Sara agradeció que fuese de noche, porque se había sonrojado con eso.  
__-¿Por qué sabia?  
__-Sabes del tema.  
__-¿Mariposas?- ella sonaba extrañaba.  
__-Belleza…_

Sara sonrió otra vez, encerrada en su departamento. Recordando lo perfecto de aquellos días. Las Vegas tenía demasiadas buenas posibilidades. Demasiadas buenas razones.  
Escuchó de nuevo el mensaje en el contestador para anotar con atención el teléfono que él dejaba.  
Miró de reojo la hora: 7.49 am. Si conocía a Gil Grissom tan bien como creía, él estaría trabajando, así que llamó  
-Grissom- respondió la calma voz del otro lado, la misma voz que ella recordaba tan bien  
-Hey, Dr. Grissom. Habla Sara Sidle.  
-Sara!- una sonrisa, que ella no podía ver- Que gusto oírte.  
-Lo mismo digo, acabo de revisar mi contestador y…

* * *

Así que… me pareció que eso debía ser escrito… Ya todos saben lo que viene después, no?... _"I don't even have to turn around"…  
_Bueno, y vos que pensas?...


	2. Sin tí a mi lado

N/A: Para sorpresa de la mayoría este es un segundo capitulo... Y no quiero que se me asuten, pero habrá un tercero (cuando lo encuentre ¬¬).  
Esta vez, es lo que pasaba del otro lado. Y también me inspiró una canción de Ismael Serrano.  
Dedicatoria: a mis niñas de siempre (Paly & Lau) y a Tina, pese a ser hormiga, digo,uhm, snicker...  
A todas las que leen esto y a _Lux, _solo le diré una palabra "Paciencia"...

* * *

**_Sin tí a mi lado_**

_"...estoy cansado de hacer el mismo recorrido, el mismo trabajo,  
ver las mismas caras, los mismos paisajes, sin ti a mi lado..."  
-Ismael Serrano, Sin tí a mi lado._

Él entró a su casa y miró de reojo el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesada en la que siempre dejaba las llaves.  
Era tarde, bah, tarde o temprano eran conceptos que en su vida nunca habían sido muy efectivos. Pero era tarde llegar a casa a las 19 horas, si su turno de la noche anterior (él trabaja en el turno de noche) empezó a las… 3 de la tarde.  
Bueno, es que había sido uno de esos casos que parecen no terminar, porque das vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en la misma maldita idea hasta que…  
-Vamos, Gil, no hay nadie con quien tengas que justificarte- dijo en voz alta al vacío de su departamento.  
Y como cualquier vez que llegaba a su casa fue a ducharse y luego a dormir.

Y así, su existencia pasaba. Así, de ese modo tan fantasmagórico que hacía de Gil Grissom… bueno, Gil Grissom.  
Pero cuando los hechos cambiaron, cuando atacaron a uno de los suyos, donde debía estar protegido, él empezó a dudar de muchas cosas en la eterna rutina que era su vida.  
Por eso, la noche posterior al ataque a Holly Gribs, regresó a su casa con un sin sabor en la boca, sudor en las manos y una cabeza en la que latíanrápidas teorías que descartaría apenas se presentase ante el la evidencia.  
Entonces, cuando se dirigía a la cocina por café, se dio cuanta de que realmente no lo haría.  
No, no que no buscaría café, sino que no podría desprenderse del millón de teorías (que ahora era un millón, y mañana rozarían los billones) que estaban en su cabeza. No era como otros casos.  
Y además, como si esto fuese poco, estaba lo de Warrick.  
No, él no podía hacerlo. No podía solo, al menos.  
¿Y a quién le pediría ayuda?...  
¿A Catherine, que esta más consterna da que él? No, ni hablar.  
¿A Nicky, recién asendido y aún shockeado por la noticia? No mejor no…  
Necesitaba alguien de total confianza.  
Necesitaba… Necesitaba…  
A alguien como…  
A alguien como _ella.  
_E, inevitablemente, una sonrisa apareció en los ojos de él. Porque un recuerdo había hecho que, por un segundo, el mundo pareciese perfecto. Porque él siempre pensaba en ella, la pensaba cada vez que su rutina lo enfermaba, como una escapatoria, como un refugio… Como un placer grato, comoel secreto que era recordarla...  
Y ahí también recordó otra cosa… Ella se había graduado hace poco. Quizás no necesitaba _alguien como_ ella, sino a _ella _simplemente.  
Y con una renovada energía y dejando olvidada la taza de café, fue en busca de un número telefónico.  
Cuando en el contestador escuchó su voz una ráfaga de sentimientos fue de su corazón a su cabeza y viceversa. Y ahí decidió que no quería verla un día y por un caso… Sino que quería verla todos los días y por todos los casos. Decidió que no solo sería una visita de amigos, sino que quería que ella se quedase… que ella rompiese su rutina, su todos los días…  
Y cuando la maquina hizo el último "beeep" él le ofreció el trabajo en Las Vegas.

_"...mira en tu buzón, dejé un mensaje.  
No todo está perdido, encuéntrate conmigo,  
tú bien conoces el camino..."_

_

* * *

_

Pues... se viene el 3, no?... Pero hasta que eso pase... ¿que opinás?


	3. Has de Saber

N/A: lo encontré... pero lo re-escribí. Es que leí y el final y dije _"¿Quiénes son estos y que han hecho con Gil y Sara?"_... Así que bueno, es distinto a lo que iba a poner... Pero me gusta más :p  
Otra vez, el buen Ismael Serrano me ha inspirado.  
Dedicatoria: a las QKRCH GSR. A la hormiga, aunque sea hormiga ¬¬.  
A LadyHarry.  
Al resto de las que leen y dejan review, que me alegran la existencia :)

* * *

**_Has de Saber_**

"…_y me escondí entre los portales  
para evitar que te cortara…"  
__-Ismael Serrano, Has de Saber_

-¿En qué pensas?  
-Uh, uh, no te vi entrar.  
-Soy un fantasma…  
Ella sonrió:-Es cierto…  
-No respondiste mi pregunta, Sara.  
-¿Preguntaste algo?  
-Dije¿en que pensas?  
-Ah, recordaba…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
Ella se mordió el labio no segura si responder o no. Grissom levantó una ceja y en su mirada se mezclaban intriga e impaciencia.  
-Cuando llamaste.  
-¿Hace media hora?- ahora él sonaba extrañado.  
Ella sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza:-Hace 5 años, Griss.  
-Oh…  
-Gil, Sara, tengo la orden que necesitábamos… vamos- dijo Jim, entrando.

Ella aprovechó el hecho de que no manejaba para cerrar los ojos y dormitar en el recuerdo, en las viejas esperanzas, que ni dos días atrás se había jurado descartar.  
"_Al demonio con Pandora y su caja, al demonio con las esperazas"_ se había dicho.  
Él sabía que Jim estaba hablando de algo que deberías escuchar, pero estaba muy concentrado mirando por el espejo de la solapa del asiento del copiloto a la mujer que dormitaba en la parte de atrás. También él había estado pensando, desde que ella había hecho esa pregunta, en varias cosas. Había recordado las razones por las que la había llamado, más allá de su capacidad como CSI. Con el paso de los años nada había cambiado. O quizás todo, pero él prefería creer que algunas cosas seguían siendo como siempre. Y ella a veces le daba esa impresión, pero otras…  
"_Siempre has sido algo más que un jefe para mí"…  
_¿Siempre?... Y porque nunca…  
-Hey, Gil¿escuchaste lo que dije?  
Grissom se sobresaltó y miró dudoso a su amigo.  
-Veo que no- dijo Brass, y suspiró mientras apagaba el auto- Llegamos, despertá a la bella durmiente.  
-Estoy despierta- murmuró Sara.  
-Claro seguro, igual que todo el camino. Vamos bella, príncipe encantador… tenemos trabajo- Brass estaba fastidioso.

-Hey…  
-Me voy a casa, Griss, sabes que me quedaría, pero acabamos de cerrar un caso, por favor pedile a Greggo o a Sophia o…  
-No es sobre un caso, Sara- dijo él, mientras ambos se dirigían al estacionamiento.  
-¿Entonces?  
-¿Te arrepentís de haber venido?  
-¿Qué?- Sara lo miró con honesta sorpresa y por poco se detiene, pero siguió avanzando.  
-Dijiste que estabas recordando cuando te llamé… ¿Te arrepentís de haber aceptado este trabajo?  
-Hay momentos, a nivel profesional y personal, en los que quedarme en San Francisco hubiese sido una opción más _sana_… Pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo Griss.  
-¿Fue la mejor opción?- dijo él, cuando ya estaban frente al auto de ella.  
Ella pestañeó, pero se demoró un poco más de lo normal en abrir los ojos.  
-Si…  
-¿Pero?  
-Nada  
-Te conozco, hay algo que tenés en la punta de la lengua…  
Ella sonrió de ese modo que solo le sonreía a él.  
-Hay cosas que me gustaría haber sabido antes…  
-¿Cosas como…?  
Sara consideró, realmente consideró, responderle.  
-No importa, Griss. No importa- abrió la puerta de su auto y se volvió a Grissom, para dedicarle una sonrisa y darle un suave y sutil beso en la mejilla.  
Luego se subió al auto y se fue.  
Él la miro irse y en sus labios, tarde, se formaron las palabras…

…_Amor mío, antes de nada has de saber  
que no soy recomendable.  
No tengo alas para llevarte  
pero, si faltas¿cómo salvarme?_

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé... Mil perdones para las que como _Lux_ esperaban ese final de pelicula de Hollywood...  
De todos modos¿qué te pareció?... Dale, a mi me gusta leerte y a vos quizas te guste escribirme... 


End file.
